Soren/Relationships
Family Viren Soren and Viren are at least on speaking terms, but are not close, as they have vastly different personalities. Viren is exasperated by his son's lack of intelligence and maturity, while Soren is slightly intimidated by his father. After they were sent to retrieve the egg, Soren reveals to Claudia that he is scared of what Viren would do to him if they fail.Book 1, Chapter 7: "The Dagger and the Wolf" After becoming paralyzed he tells to Claudia that he was disturbed by their father's order to kill the Princes, but tried not to question it out of love for their father. He then admits to her that he's glad he's paralyzed because he won't have to kill anyone, but worries that their father will never love him or be proud of him.Book 2, Chapter 7: “Fire and Fury” It's later revealed that he choose to stay with his father instead of his mother after his parents separated.Book 2, Chapter 9: “Breathe” When he and Claudia get home and are arrested for treason, Ezran choses to spare them from imprisoning out of compassion of not punish them for what Viren did. When he and Claudia visit Viren in the dungeon, they argue about the secret missions he gave them. Claudia pointed out that Soren almost died in the quest, prompting Viren to angrily yell that his life didn't matter. Soren confessed about his secret mission, but Viren twists the interpretation to make Soren look like a fool. With this, Soren realizes that Viren doesn't care about him and was using him to betray the princes so he decided to betray his father and release Ezran from the dungeon. After seeing that Viren turned the human army in lava husks, Soren decided to cut ties with him and join Ezran's army. After seeing Viren having the chance to kill Ezran, Soren threated to kill him to protect Ezran, as Viren was going to stab Ezran, Soren stabbed him first and Soren did regret killing him until it is revealed he was a decoy Claudia Soren and his younger sister are very different, and don't always get along, but they find commonality in their love for and loyalty to their father.TDP Twitter Soren is also more willing to joke around with her than his father, but he is somewhat uncomfortable with Claudia's use of dark magic. When Viren turned the human army in lava husks, Soren decided to cut ties with him and tried to convince Claudia to betray him too, but Claudia wanted to remain loyal to the family, so Soren also cut ties with her and she no longer considers him her brother. After seeing Viren having the chance to kill Ezran, Soren threated to kill him to protect Ezran and Claudia was protecting Viren, Claudia was shocked to see that Soren was willing to kill their father to protect Ezran Others Callum Callum and Soren have known each other since childhood. He somewhat resents Callum for being treated like he's special for being a prince when he's "terrible at everything".Twitch Creator's Commentary - 25:19 He's quick to remind Callum that he is only a "step-prince" and that Harrow is only his step-father after Callum called the king his father. Their relationship isn't entirely adversarial, however, as Soren was willing to pretend to lose to Callum during their training session so Callum could impress Claudia,Book 1, Episode 1: "Echoes of Thunder" and he was disturbed by his father's orders to kill Callum and Ezran instead of bringing them back to the kingdom. Soren also revealed that he was jealous of Callum’s relationship with his step-father King Harrow since Soren’s father Viren was more fond of Claudia during his childhood. Ezran Ezran was at first not sure what to make of him after his actions in pursuing him and Callum on his father's orders. However, he ultimately decided to spare both him and his sister after becoming king. When Ezran took his father Viren's place in a prison cell, Soren came to free him, saying that he didn't want to fail him the way he had failed his father. After their successful escape, Ezran called him "the best crown guard anyone could ask for." References }} Category:Relationships